Be Careful What You Wish For
by SuperKamiGuruFTW
Summary: My First Fanfic here! After Finn makes a deal with a mystrious man he gets more than he bargained for. Rated M for later on.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: Well I haven't posted anything here yet so I might well post something now. This is my first Adventure Time fanfic I'm posting here so feel free to give me criticism or not. Cover art was done by lg6884**

**Disclaimer: I don't Adventure Time blah blah blah blah blah on with the story. **

* * *

Prologue

It was a regular day in ooo it was quiet and peaceful until a hero appeared looking disconsolated. He heading home through the forest after another failed attempt to tempt the princess.

'Ah what's the point. No matter what I do or how hard I try it always the same answer' the hero thought to himself of what princess said *your just too young.* the words just kept echoing in his head 'it like every girl that I like just doesn't want us to be together' he was depressed and exasperated to point where he finally snapped.

"WHY CAN'T ANY GIRL THAT I LIKE GIVE ME A CHANCE" the hero suddenly shouted.

The now angry hero started punching every tree in sight leaving a mark. Then suddenly out of the blue a mysterious figure in a black cloak appeared.

"Hello stranger you seem a bit convulse" the cloaked man said with a deep and emotionless voice.

"Huh" the hero stopped attacking the trees and just stared at the man who appeared unanticipated. "Who are you and what do want. Are you good or evil"

"Im just a someone passing by" the cloaked said now coming closer to the hero "You look like you just been dumped" the hero just stared at the figure startled.

"How do you-"

"How do I know that you're one of the most respected people in ooo. Or the fact that every girl that you've ever known has rejected you. Or maybe it was the fact that no matter what girl you meet you can never be with them because of some excuse." the figure said in a darker tone.

The hero just looked at him completely dumbfounded.

"Well its been nice talking to you but uh I have to go now" the hero said about to take his leave.

"Wait! I have something to offer that might interest you."

"Look man I'm not interested in what have to offer." the hero said annoyed

"Oho but you'll like this because this is out the ordinary"

"What do mean?"

"What if I told you that I can give you what you're heart truly desires."

"How?"

"Im offering you 2 choices " he takes out a flask filled with a purple liquid from his robe

"What is that?"

"This is what will make your one true desire become a reality. All you need to do is drink it and your wish will come true."

"What the other choice?"

"I erase your memory of me and you continue on with your life the way it is. Choose wisely"

The hero thought for a minute about his proposal and made his decision

"I choose the drink."

The man in the black cloak smiled under his robe and handed him the drink. "Just remember this was your decision Finn the human." after saying those words he vanished.

"Hmm that was weird"

He put the drink it in his backpack and with that he headed of to his home. But little did he know that he was about to get more then what he bargained for.

**Authors Note: Should I continue this or not you decide. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going sleep.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Well I decided to continue this story. I would've had this up sooner but I've been busy.**

Chapter 1

After Finn's encounter with the mysterious figure he headed back home to the tree house. It was now night time. It was quiet to quiet. He couldn't figure out why its so quiet. But since no one was around he decide to sit down and take out that mysterious drink. He stared at the purple fluid in a glass for a while and though what the man said. "Hmm the one thing my heart truely desires huh" He brought it closer to him. He was about to drink it.

"WANT TO PLAY A GAME?" a little robot shouted "Ahh" he almost drop the glass. "Geez BMO don't sneak up on me like that." "Sorry Finn want to play a game." "No thanks BMO. By the way have you seen Jake?" "He said he's spending the night with Lady Rainicorn." "Hmm" he thought to himself 'why would he want to spend the night with Lady.' "Whatever I going to bed. Night BMO." "Night Finn" the blue machine said before going to sleep mode.

With that he put on his pajamas and was about to go sleep, when he decided to take the drink out again. He looked at for a while and made his final decision "Well might as well give it a shot" and with that the hero of ooo drank it all in one gulp and went to sleep.

The next day

He woke up and did his usual routine. As soon as he did what he would do each morning he got dressed and ran out as fast as he could only to be stopped by Jake and Lady. "Morning Finn where are you going in such a hurry?" the dog with stretching powers asked "To the candy kingdom to see Princess Bubblegum." "Again but this is the 17th time this month" "So!" "Sooo! Dude we never go adventuring anymore, besides if you go there its gonna be like all of the other times you tried she's going to say she's not interested dude. Give up already." "No way man. Today I'm feeling luck."

"Suit yourself. But just don't come crawling back here crying when she rejects you again." "I wont! And that was one time let it go already." "Right" he said sacasticly. After their little chat the human headed to the kingdom of candy. "There goes a kid that just wont give up right Lady." She didn't respond all she did was stare at the direction where Finn left. "Lady?"

**Author's Note: Will Finn get Princess Bubblegum this time? Why is Lady so quiet? Why wont Finn play BMO? Find out next time.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay so I know that the last chapter I posted was short, but I'm here to tell you that each chapter from now on will be longer.**

* * *

Chapter 2

It was a regular day in the candy kingdom the kids were playing, the guards were at there posts, and the princess was doing something involving science. But unknown to them a figure was heading their way. "Who's that" said the guard with a small hat "Oh its probably just Finn trying to get into the princess pants again." said the guard with the bigger weapons "Should we get the catapult again?" "No lets just see what happens" Both guards suddenly gasped when they got a better view of Finn.

_In the Guards Minds_

_Finn was coming closer looking evil with his sword out. "I going to destroy everyone in the candy kingdom and rape the princess hahahahaha"_

Back to reality

"Stay away from the kingdom you monster." the furorious guards said blocking the entrance "What the" Finn said completely shocked "You think because you're the hero of ooo that you can do whatever you want and expect to get away with it. Well guess what you will not pass these walls." the guards said holding there ground "I don't know what you're talking about. I just want to talk to Princess Bubblegum" the blond haired boy said trying to calm them down "Don't give us that bull shit. NOW BE GONE!"

The hero of ooo was just completely startled by this. The candy guards never treated him like that before. "Okay I'm going." he said leaving 'Hmm wonder what's wrong with them.' the boy with the demon sword thought to himself. While the guards werent looking he went to the other side the kingdom and climbed over the wall. "Alright I'm in" He headed inside the castle and started looking for the princess. He was about to give up and leave, but he found the princess's lab and knocked on the door. "PB you in there."

Inside the lab the princess was completing an experiment. 'Oh not again' the pink princess though to herself. "I'll be there in a second" she shouted as she put down her equipment and went towards the door. Before she opened the door she thought of way to reject him today. Once she figured out what she'll do the bubblegum girl opened the door. "Hey Finn how's it go..ing"

_In the PB mind_

_Finn looked more of a knight then a boy. "Hello m'lady I'm here to win you're heart."_

Back to reality

The princess just stared at him completely mesmorized. "Uhh PB are you ok" All she could do is nod "Um okay" "Finn could you do me a favor." "Of coarse anything for you princess." "Follow me to my room I need to talk to you about something" the ruler of the candy kingdom said while she starts walking "Um sure PB" They walked for a minute until they made it to her room. While they were walking Finn the human was the only thing on the princess's mind. 'What going on somehow Finn seems more attractive.' Then they finally made it.

"Well here we are" the human said like he completed a mission "Finn sit with me" the princess requested. Soon enough they we're both sitting on her bed. "So peebs what did you want to talk abo.." he couldn't finish as the pink princess was kissing him passionatly for what seemed like minutes until they seperated for air. "Take off your hat" She said yanking it off exposing his blond hair "Oh I see you cut your hair thats sexy.

"PB what are you doing" "You have no idea what it's like to be royal do you." she said making the look at her in confusion. "Well you see Finn when it comes to thing I want, I take it." She said getting closer to Finn while rubbing his crotch. "And you're very sexy and I want to make you feel good." "But" "ssh" puts a finger on his lips "Relax Finn this is going to feel good"

After saying that she unzipped his pants and took out his now hard member and started stroking it. "PB..Please stop...we shouldn't do this." the hero begged "Just calm down Finn leave it all to me." was all she could say. Before long she got down and started sucking him out. "PB" he shouted her name in ecstasy while she kept sucking on him faster "PB stop I feel something coming out." As soon as he said that white juices spilled in her mouth and she swallowed it whole.

She then stopped and could only look at blond hero with a smile on her face. "So are we done now." Finn asked "Oh far from it Finn were just getting started" The royal said while she started undressing. Finn couldn't stay any longer so he got his hat and pulled up his pants. "I have to go" he said as he ran strait to the window "Finn wait" But before she could stop him he jump out the window. He ran as fast as he could from the candy kingdom refusing to turn back. 'What the heck is going on.'

**Author's Note: I think making PB do that was a mistake I might have to change the rating. Whats gonna happen to Finn find out next time.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I apologize for not posting this yesterday but I was visiting family and the power went out in the whole city. Also today is the 3rd year anniversary of Michael Jackson's death may he rest in peace. Okay now that I got that out of the way sit back and enjoy the story.**

Chapter 3

In the middle of a deserted land, a battle was taking place that will determine a persons life. The battle raged on for what seemed like hours. Finally, she jammed a knife into her opponent ending the battle. She was victorious and now the fire was finally ignited. She placed her wounded opponent on the fire. "Come on you stupid beans cook faster." Lumpy Space Princess said completely frustrated. We find the purple lump monster still homeless trying to cook her beans when suddenly she hears something coming towards her.

"What the lump" she sees Finn running near her location. As LSP gets a closer look at Finn all she could do was gasp.

_In LSP's mind_

She sees Finn shirtless and without his hat revealing his nearly waist-length hair. He then grabs a bucket of water and pours it all over his body. "I want your lumps"

Back to Reality

"oh...my...GLOB" She was now drooling at the sight of hero but was interrupted when she heard a vulture. "These lumps aren't for sale Billy." She throws a rock at him and turned back to where she saw Finn but he was gone, but even though she was sad that he was gone she got idea to get him 'He will be mine.'

Meanwhile

A now exhausted hero was only panting after running for so long. "What the heck is wrong with PB she was never like that to me before." He panted heavily "It like ever since I drank what drink everyone's been acting different." Finn couldn't stand any longer and fell to the ground. "I can't keep running like this I need to rest." He shut his eyes and went to sleep.

He then heard a familiar shriek for help, which caused the human to stand up full of energy. "Someone's in trouble." He followed the screaming which lead him strait to the Ice Kingdom. 'Aww what did you do this time Ice King.' he then ran as fast as he could to his castle, when he arrived he peaked out the window to see what was happening. "Ahhhh please let me go." said the shrieking princess "Shhhh relax my darling soon we'll be married and then we'll have some real fun know what I'm saying." It appears that the Ice king has kidnapped Engagement Ring Princess. "Now stay right there I'm gonna get some lunch be back in second."

As soon as the Ice King shut the door Finn came through the window to get the princess out. "Don't worry princess I'll get you out of here." Finn looked around the room for the key that opens the cage. While the princess gasped after seeing Finn.

_In Engagement Ring Princess's mind_

Finn is just standing there with hat off showing off his blond hair. "I will always be there for you princess"

Back to reality

All she could do was smile and say one thing "Save me Finn" "I will just give me a second" the boy said checking under the bed "Save me Finn" "Please be quiet princess or he'll hear you." he said checking the ice kings draws "Save me Finn" "Got it" he said finally finding the key "Save me Finn" she said while he was unlocking the cage. "Come on" he said grabbing her hand and heading to the window. "Okay I'm back I brought you some gasp." the Ice King said dropping the food.

_In Ice King's Mind_

He sees Finn looking a lot more evil and taking away the princess who was now crying. "I'm taking every princess away for myself and there's nothing you can do about it you butt."

Back to reality

The now angry king of ice charges up his ice powers "I'll show you who's a butt" He then tries to zap the boy holding the princess only missing him slightly. Finn jumps out the window carrying the princess bridal style and they slides out of there "You wont get away with this Finn, I will search all of the land of ooo to hunt you down, AND I WILL END YOU!" was all the ice king could say.

**Author's Notes: ****What is LSP planning? Will the ice king get revenge on Finn? Find out next time.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Okay so did any of you see the new Adventure Time last night when Jake helped that cookie with his ridiculous dream because after seeing that I decided to change how Jake acts in this story. But enough about that on with the story. ****You also will notice the writing style is different, well I'm just trying this one out if you don't like it I'll change it back.**

Chapter 4

So Finn saved the princess from the wizard of ice and the princess couldn't be happier. "Thanks for saving me Finn" "No problem princess! See yah" "Wait! Would you like stay for a while, we could play some games" the princess said trying to make him stay. "I can't someone else might need my help, and justice never rests" Finn said while he does a heroic pose.

"Come on it'll be fun it's the least I could do for what you did today." "That wont be necessary." the hero insisted as the princess was getting closer to Finn" But I insist its the least I could do for saving me." "Uhh uhh gotta go" was all he could say before running off. "WAIT DON'T GO I CAN BE WHATEVER YOU WANT ME TO BE! Sniff just don't leave me." was all she could say before crying before she started crying.

Nothing else really happened the rest of the day until Finn remembered "OH GLOB I forgot I was supposed to meet with Marceline today." He started running as fast as he could to Marceline's cave but got blocked by Lumpy Space Princess. "Hey Finn, how's it going" "Oh hey LSP fine I guess." "Great! Here's a gift" she then hands the hero a gift "Um thanks"

"GIVE ME THAT!" the purple monster of space shouted while yanking the gift back to open it herself "Gasp oh my glob friendship rings" she shows Finn the rings and put one on his finger. "Uh LSP I'm flattered but I'm not interested" he said removing the ring."WHAT! WHY?" "Umm because I uhh" he couldn't think of a plan so he did what he usually does 'improvise'. "Hey look there's something interesting over there."

"WHERE!" she shouted while turning around but saw nothing "Huh what the lump Finn there's nothing interesting here. Finn? Fiinnn? Finn?" She turns back to where she saw Finn only to find out she had be fooled "Damnit he got away but I'll catch him. Next time I see him when he least expects it BAM! Got yah."

Meanwhile

We find Marceline in her home pissed off while sharpening up her base. "Glob who does he think he is. He always misses are jam sessions, I never get to prank him anymore, and whenever we schedule something he bails on me. Next time I see him he's dead" she said out loud before hearing someone knocking on her door. "Marceline open up its me Finn." After hearing him she grabs her base and heads to the door. She gets closer to the door ready to strike. She then opens the door and slams her axe to the side missing Finn by an inch. She had flames in her eyes. "Where have you been its been 3 hours now..." she could only stare at Finn completely blown away.

_In Marceline's mind_

Finn is just standing there looking much older, in darker clothing, and without his hat which showed that he dieded his hair black. "Hey Marcy so are we going to strangle pixies or not."

Back to reality

She just floated in the air staring at Finn with her mouth open. "Sorry I'm late I was just saving a princess from the Ice King." "Don't be come on in" the pale vampire said as she steps aside and let the boy with the bear hat pass while she got her base out of the side of the door. "So Finn do you want a drink." she asked "Sure I am kinda thirsty after all that running."

So Marceline goes to the kitchen to get some beverages while the hero of ooo sits on the floor since Marceline never got a new couch. Just as Finn was about to go in the kitchen to check on things she arrived. "I'm back, sorry to keep you waiting." the daughter of the ruler of the nightosphere said as she handed Finn a drink. "Thanks Marcy" were the only two words he could say before he took a sip.

"Look Marceline I know I never hang out with you as much I use to and I bail whenever there's a chance to hang out. But I just wanted to say I'm sorry for all of that." Finn said hoping they still have a strong friendship. "Okay apology accepted." The blond haired hero felt releaved that he was forgiven. "It was wrong of me to bail on you it just been a rough time for...me and...I...just...wanted to." he started feeling dizzy 'What going on my eyes feel heavy' He fought all he could to stay awake but it was pointless and everything went black.

**Author's Note: I think we all know what will happen next. So until the next chapter review or not.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: So did anyone see Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter? Well I did and the movie wasn't that bad. But anyway Finn is about to get himself into a really tight situation enjoy.**

Chapter 5

_Last time on this story Finn passed out. Yeah thats pretty much it._

The hero they called Finn slowly started to wake up after drinking a drink that knocked him out "Uhhh my head what happened?" He looks around and sees that he's not in his bed. "Huh" he turns to his left hoping he doesnt find something horrible and with no luck he finds Marceline completely nude smoking a cigarette. "Ready for round 2 big boy?"

"AHHHHHH MARCELINE!" he trys to escape her by scooting away from her. But to no avail he fall off her bed. "Why are you naked?" "Why are you making such a big deal out of it?" the daughter of evil asked think what she was doing was the most natural thing in the world. However that wasnt what Finn thought and like a child he shielded his eyes for the beauty. "Marceline I don't want to see you like this." "You know your naked to." the queen pointed out.

Like any child would do at this situation he blushed blood red and covered his shame. "What the heck happened to me?" **(Good question)** "Well you passed out" That just made Finn angry "I know I passed out, but I want to know what happened while I was out." "Do you really want to know" the vampire asked teasing with him. "YES! TELL ME"

Since the boy demanded it the 1000 year old vampire had no choice "If you say so! After you passed out I decided to do things to you, then I took something from you, and now I'm just enjoying this smoke" She said and then did what any good smoker would do inhale it then blow out smoke. "I have to leave." he said grabbing his clothes and fell down the stairs like a jackass. "Your my bitch forever Finn." she shouted

He gets out of her house trying to get his pants and shoes on, but as soon as he got out of the cave he was caught in a net. "Got yah" the purple cloud said victoriously "LSP what are you doing here." "What do you think Finn" she answered while putting her hands on her hips. "Well get me out of this net" "No way if I do that you'll just run off like last time." "Oh! Well this time I wont." "Okay" Like the idiot she was she believed him. So she takes out a knife and cuts open the net.

"I knew you couldn't resist my lumps Finn." she said while touching herself "Uh yeah about that...Bye" Just like any man who wont pay child support he runs away. "GLOB DAMNIT he did it again. Gasp" She looks down and saw the most beautiful thing in her life. So like any other spoiled person she picks something up. "He dropped his shoe."

Meanwhile

We find Finn running for his life not knowing that he was heading towards the goblin kingdom. He ran as fast as he could to his home not even caring that he was running into people on the way. "Hey watch where your going." He couldn't stop now he had to keep going even with pedestrians staring and saying things.

"He's going kill us all."

"He's a threat to all of ooo."

"He's an absolute dream."

He got out of the kingdom but he ran into the she hulk I mean Muscle Princess by mistake. "Hey watch it..." She never thought she would see it with her own eyes.

_In Muscle princess's mind_

She see Finn as the Incredible Hulk **(yeah that's all I'm saying for this one)**

Back to reality

"You big strong man" "Wait what" the mean green princess then grabs him admiring the way he looked "We're going to make children." She then did what a gorilla would do when they kidnap a women. Put him on her shoulder. "Hey put me down" She then heads off to her kingdom, but you know who shows up to stop her with reinforcements. "Alright girls ATTACK!" soon everyone with her was dog pilling on the princess with muscles.

As quickly as possible Finn manages to get out of the pile and tries to sneak away without being noticed but to no avail. "Hey he's escaping" That got Finn some unwanted attention. "Uh-oh"

**Quick Note: The reinforcements are Turtle Princess, Purple Princess, Slime Princess, and Emerald Princess. For these 4 princesses I decide not write how they see Finn. What you though I was gonna do it for every princess. Well I'm not you decide how they see Finn. On with the story.**

"GET HIM!" the princess of slime yelled "Ahhhh" All the princess soon teamed up and chased after Finn all threw the night.

**Author's Note: So Marceline raped Finn, Lumpy Space Princess has one of Finn's shoes, and a bunch of princesses are chasing after him. How's Finn going to get out of this one? Find out next time. **

**Update: Wait I lied you can now view how they see finn on the Final chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: You know during this whole story I always seemed to enjoy writing stuff for LSP. I don't know why but I always think that you can always put anything down for her. But enough about LSP lets get back to the story.**

Chapter 6

We find Finn in the forest hiding in the night on top of a tree trying to avoid the predator like princesses. "Any sign of him." the princess of turtles asked "I think he got away" Emerald Princess then responded "Don't worry ladies I have the ultimate weapon to find him! THIS!" the lump monster takes out Finn's shoe. "Um that's just a shoe." slime princess quickly responded.

"Correction this a shoe with Finn's scent on it. With this we can track him down." Thinking shes a dog she takes a huge whiff of the shoe. "He's near by" she whispered "Where?" purple princess asked. She starts sniffing the area until she got his trail and looks up in the sky. "HE'S UP THERE!" "Awe crap" Finn responded

"I'll get him down" the female version of the hulk said as she grabbed the tree. She then lifted it up and starts shaking it. "Ahhhhhhh" "Come on big boy let go" with no cooperation she shakes the tree even harder. After a while Finn fell down "Ow" "GRAB HIM!" shouted the ugliest princess of all **(Okay I think that was just to cruel.)** They all came closer to Finn about to grab him but was stopped by a spear hitting the ground.

"Huh?" every princess said at the same time. Suddenly a jungle like woman jumped out of a tree with an army following. The woman appears to be none other than the jungle princess. "ATTACK" The army rushed to all of the princesses. "RUN AWAY!" LSP screamed like the coward she was as the all the princesses ran off escaping, while leaving Finn to deal with a now angry army.

_In the people in the army's mind_

**(All I'm going to say is that the whole army sees Finn as a out of control gorilla or I dont know some out of control animal.)**

Back to reality

The army was about to put Finn out of his misery, but was interrupted by there ruler. "STOP" The army halts there attack and lets the princess pass to get a better look at Finn. And when she gets close enough she was left speechless.

_In Jungle Princess's Mind_

**(Alright lets just get this one out the way)** _She sees Finn as Tarzan_

Back to reality

She just smiled while staring at Finn. "Tie him up we take him with us." she ordered with the army compling as they tied him up in the rope and drag him to their kingdom.

Meanwhile

In the candy kingdom we find PB staring at the floor depressed after her encounter with Finn. "I don't understand. Why would he run away? Wasn't that what he wanted?" she said while hearing a noise. The princess looks up to see Marceline go threw the broken window. "Hey Bonnie what's up." "Oh hey Marceline, nothing just sitting here thinking." "Oh thinking of what" she said now taking an interest to the nerding princess.

Hesitating at the queens question she thought of a quick lie not care how bad it was "Well, you know, how to improve my kingdom from an attack." "That's not very interesting, by the way have you seen Finn recently, he is HOT." "He came by this morning. Why?" "I'm just asking because now he belongs to me."

That caused the candy monarchy to stand up and glare at her "What do mean he's belongs to you! You don't own him." "That's where your wrong bubblebutt. For you see me and Finn went on a date. A hot steamy date. We fucked like rabbits." "GASP" "With intense passionate kissing and oh so devilish dealings."

"YOUR LYING!" the bubblegum princess yelled completly angry. Marceline could only smile malevolently "Am I am I really" she then shows the ruler of the candy kingdom a tape "What is that" the princess of candy demanded. "All you need to know" she then puts the tape in a near by VCR and now waits to see how she will react.

**Author's Note: What's on that tape? What is the Jungle Princess going to do to Finn? Where is Jake when needs him? Find out on the next chapter that will be posted tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: So the last chapter that I posted was a fun one to make. However the one before that ehh I could have done that one better. But aside from that today 3 great movies are out Ted, Magic Mike, and People like us. So tell me which one would you want to see. Okay on with the story.**

Chapter 7

We find Finn struggling against the rope that tied him up in Jungle Princess's hut. 'Oh glob what are they gonna do to me?' he hears the door open to see Jungle Princess. "What's the meaning of this? Why did you take me here" "You here for specific reason." "What reason?" he asked "You and me will have snu snu!" "What?" "You and me will have snu snu!" she repeated herself "What's that?"

"This" she locks the door then runs to Finn with a rape face. She then kisses him while cutting the rope and undressing him. "No stop you can't do this" he tries to get to the door but he was match for the amazon woman.

Meanwhile

The monarchy of the candy kingdom just finished watching what was on that tape and was left aghast. 'Why? Why would Finn do that?' she had tears in her eyes. The vampire only felt a bit about showing that 'Uh-oh I think I broke her' "Do you enjoy hurting me?" the bubblegum princess blurted out "Huh!" "Because that all you do to me" "What do you mean?"

"DON'T ACT DUMB! You know exactly what I'm talking about." She said choleric "First you destory are friendship and now. THIS!" she yelled pointing at the TV "Hey its not my fault are friendship ended" she said maddened "It was all your fault" she then grabs a knife from her drawer. "Oh you do not want this battle" "Believe me I do." she than ran towards her with the knife in hand

Meanwhile **(again)**

We find Finn tied up ones again trying to escape while the jungle princess was sleeping in her bed 'Almost got it' *snap* 'Slammacow now to get out of here.' He puts on his clothes as quietly as he possible could and slowly walked to the door. Once he gets threw that door he's home free. He grabbed the door knob but it was locked. "Damnit" he said quietly

He needed to find the key, but when he did he found out the key was on her neck. 'Oh you gotta be kidding me' he then slowly walks to her trying not to make a sound. He stretches his hand out to get the key. But the princess reflexes kicked in and grabbed his hand while she was still asleep. The boy was now sweating uncontrolably thinking he got caught, but soon enough her hand let go and his arm was free.

He grabs the key as fast as he could, then ran to the door unlocking it and was outside "FREEDOM" **(Nice job dumbass)** The outburst woke the princess up. "HE ESCAPING! GRAB HIM" The guards then sprinted towards Finn. "Ahhhhhh" and then he ran. "Don't let him get away"

Later

As soon as Finn ran out of the jungle and into the plain fields the guards were no where in sight. "Pant pant pant I think I lost them." after saying that he headed to the tree house not knowing that a purple creature was on his tail.

**Author's Note: Oh god who will win the fight PB or Marceline? Find out on the next chapter. Until then watch those new movies, or review this. I don't know just do whatever I don't care.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: So the story is almost over and Finn's going to see things he wish he hadn't. Also thank you google translate you really are helpful. On with the story.**

Chapter 8

We find Finn finally made it to his home. The only place where he thought he was safe. He entered the tree house after an exhausting day hoping no one was in there. He then layed down on the couch to relax, only to be desturbed by a blue gaming system called BMO. "Hello Finn care to play a game." "No thanks BMO have you seen Jake?" "He's upstairs with Lady Rainicorn." the soccer player responded "K thanks BMO" "Your welcome Finn."

He wondered what those two were doing up there. So without thinking twice he decided to go upstairs and investigate. When he made it to the door of his room he was about to open it but couldn't move after hearing moaning. 'What the' like the curious little boy he was he leaned his head against the door to hear what was happening. He then heard Lady's voice as she said something in korean "빠른 빠른." her voice was whined but it also held excitement in her tone. "Oh you like that" Jake responded. 'Oh glob what the heck are they doing?'

He then decided to open the door just a bit to get a peek of whats happening. But when he looked threw that crack he saw the most disturbing thing of his entire life. 'Ahhhh oh glob' he covered his eyes not liking what he saw "Oh Lady! Oh Lady" "오하이오 핀" "WHAT!?" "어 .. 난 오 씨발 고 말했다" "Oh okay then. Now where were we"

They continued what they were doing and the hero staring at it felt like he was about to vomit. So in this kind of situation he did the only thing he could do. Run and don't turn back. He made it outside but without noticing a purple lump monster put something on his arm. "It's a fits perfectly." "What the LSP" he said looking at her with consternation "The one and only!"

"What do you want and what's this thing on my wrist?" he asked trying to get what was on his wrist off. "It's a friendship bracelet now if you ever try to leave I can locate you." "I don't want it!" he said as he pulled on the bracelet with all his might trying to get it off but to no avail. "By the way that thing wont come off without the key."

He was not going to give up so he grabbed his sword and started hitting it. But to his demise it was undamaged. So with that failing he ran away. "You can't escape me Finn I'll find you." she yelled as she followed him

Meanwhile

We find the ruler of the candy people tied up on her bed. Marceline could only smile in victory while crossing her arms "That's what you get for messing with the queen." "GUARDS ARREST HER" the tied up princess hollered. As a result five guards came into the room. They tried to take her away but it wasnt much of a fight. She took out her axe bass and beat the guards down like they were nothing.

She then smirked at the princess "Later Bonnie" She then retreated the kingdom to look for Finn.

**Author's Note: How will Finn forget what he saw? How will he get that bracelet off? Find out on the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes: Well it finally happened the rating got changed to M. Well who cares it wont effect the story in anyway. Also I decided that I will change the formatting in all the chapters right after I finish this story.**

Chapter 9

We find Finn exhausted after running but he knows he can't stop now or he'll be captured.

"pant pant pant I can't...keep this up...much longer" he couldn't run any longer and collapsed to the ground passing out. But not far from him a girl wearing red and orange was near by. "huh" she noticed him and came closer to the sleeping hero. But when she came close enough the sight of him was breath taking to her.

_In the girl's mind_

_She sees him as the human torch. _**(For some reason I'm picking out Marvel characters for these)**

Back to reality

The girls smiles, blushes, and glows brightly at the sight of the boy. She then sits down and lays Finn's head on her lap. In doing so she removed his hat and started stroking his blond hair.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY MAN SISTER!" LSP said pushing the girl into the mud. Her eyes get fired up and hits LSP with a fire punch. "What do you mean your man. If anything he's my man" "Yeah you wish" That made the girl even more pissed off and she started shooting LSP with flames. "BURN! BURN YOU HOE!" "Ahhhhh" and with that LSP floated for her life.

"uhhhhh" Finn awakens to see the place mostly on fire. 'What the heck' he then sees a girl heading his way."Flame Princess whaaaa what are you doing here." she could only giggle "You were unconscious so I came over here to comfort you." the flames soon disappeared.

"But I thought you didn't want to come near me because we keep hurting each other." he said trying not to make her mad. "Im willing to defy the elements to be with you if your willing to." after hearing that Finn could only smile.

"Hey Finn!" he heard a hiss and felt a sharp tongue behind him hoping it was not who he thought it was. 'please don't be her please don't be her please don't be her.' he turned around to see it was none other than Marceline.

"Who's the red head?" that made the flame princess's blood boil. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING RED HEAD!"

Finn did not like how this was turning out. "Marceline what are you doing here?" "Im here to collect what's mine!" she then grabs Finn. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT'S YOURS."

Marceline just smiled wickedly "Oh you don't know" She then lifted Finn shirt up revealing an M "He's got my mark and there for he belongs to me!" "What the" Finn looked down on his stomach to see the mark. "How did I miss that!" That broke the line in the flame princess's mind.

"YOU BITCH" she then transforms into a flaming giant and started attacking Marceline.

The vampire queen let go of Finn and started to hold her ground 'I can't take this anymore! This is just way to much for me to handle.' Finn thought as he took the chance to escape while they were distracted.

He makes it to the tree house and just sits on a lump. "It looks like you had a rough day huh!" "AHHHHH JAKE" he then ducks to the ground "Don't hurt me"

"Huh hurt you! Why would I want to hurt my best buddy!" Finn then gets up and stares at his brother "You mean you don't want to hurt me!" "Of course I don't!" He felt thankful that his brother was acting normal.

"Why are you acting so jumpy bro" He said putting an arm on Finn shoulder. "Its a long story."

**Author's Notes: Yah Jake finally makes another appearance in this. What will happen next find out on the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: So who is prepared to see the new spider man. Man this movies gonna be epic I can hardly wait to see the new peter parker in action. Also have seen how much spider man has changed since the original 3. Well back when I was younger he was... GASP I've become one of them. AHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Chapter 10

So Finn told Jake all about the man, the potion, and everything that he could remember. Not telling him the part of when he saw him and Lady doing the unspeakable.

"Whoooa you got it rough buddy." Jake said trying to comfort him. "However that would explain why Lady was acting so weird!" "I don't know what to do Jake everyone I saw today is trying to capture me! I can't even hide because LSP got this thing on my wrist!" shows Jake the bracelet. "And what's worse, I got this!" he lifts up his shirt and show Jake the engraved M. "AHHH" he screamed. "What am I gonna do?"

"Don't worry Finn, your buddy Jake is gonna fix everything." he said feeling confident. "Ok now I'm worried!" Jake just glarred at him "Well first thing first, we gotta figure out a way to get that thing off your wrist." Jake thought for a second. "I know we can get Princess Bubblegum to remove it."

"No way man, I not going to the candy kingdom! Not after what happened last time!" he said thinking back to his last visit to the candy kingdom. "I don't think we got much of a choice bro. She might be the only other person who can remove it." he said getting bigger "Hop on Finn were going to the candy kingdom." he then turns around and sees Finn looking petrified "What are you doing?" "Im scared of what will happen if I go out their!" Jake then stretches his arm and grabs him. "Relax Finn Im not gonna let anything happen to you!"

He puts Finn on his back and they were off.

Meanwhile

PB was in her lab perfecting a potion. "Okay all I need now is a feather of a falcon." she then came to the near by window "SCREEEEEE" soon enough the morrow came to the window and PB took one of its feathers. "Thank you! You may leave!" the morrow looked displeased and flew away. She then placed the final ingredient into her potion. "Yes I've done it! With this Finn will fall for me again."

While PB was gazing at the potion Jake and Finn appeared behind the door. "Okay Finn here's the plan! We'll go in their, ask the princess to try and get that thing off of you, and if she does removed we celebrate by drinking tea." Jake said discussing his plan. "Jake that's a horrible idea." Jake just glarred at him. "We'll do you have a better plan!"

Finn was stupefied. "Fine let just get this over with." he said riled up. "Yeah that what I though" Then suddenly Peppermint Butler appeared. "Hello Finn and Jake how's it go-" he stared at Finn appalled.

_In Peppermint Butler's mind_

_He sees Finn as a total bad boy who doesnt care if he breaks the rules. "Out of my way shorty"_

Back to reality

Peppermint Butler freaks out and hisses at Finn like a cat. "I WONT LET YOU HURT THE PRINCESS" he then runs strait towards them. "Finn get in there and do the plan, I'll hold off Peppermint Butler." he said ready to fight "But jak-" "JUST GO" and with that Finn entered the lab.

As Finn looked around her lab, he see the princess looking depressed. 'Glob this is stupid this plans never gonna work!' he walk to her. "Hey princess." "FINN" her face instantly lit up and she turned around and hugged him refusing to let go. "Oh I'm so glad your here." 'Oh glob she got a strong grip.'

It took him awhile but Finn was finally able to make PB let go. "um princess can you do me a favor" he asked "Anything for you Finny." she said winking at him. He then lifted his arm up "Well LSP put this thing on me and I can't get it off." "Say no more." after saying that she grabbed a Vial of acid and poured it on the friendship bracelet. After a few seconds the whole bracelet was disintegrated.

"Thanks PB" he said relieved "It was nothing Finn" she insisted. "Well its been fun, but I have to go now" he said about to take his leave. "Wait Finn can I ask you something?" he looked at confused "Okay shoot"

"Do you like Marceline?" After hearing that he thought she was crazy. "Um sure I guess" "More than me" she interrupted. "What do you mean"

"Finn I saw what you did with Marceline." he looked at confused. "What did I do?" she looked at him "You had SEX WITH HER!" he looked at her dumbfounded "WHAT NO I DIDN'T"

"Don't deny it Finn, Marceline showed me everything!" Finn could only blush at the thought of what Marceline could of showed her. PB then walked closer to Finn which resulted in Finn moving back till he hit the wall. "PB what are you doing" "Im better then Marceline Finn and I'm gonna prove it." She grabs Finn and kisses him.

The butler and dog could only stare at what was happening "rrrg why does the princess like him so much? What does he have that I don't?" he said crossing his arms. "Everything except the penguin suit and tray." he laughed as the butler got madder. "I dare you to say that again." He then lifts his fist ready to fight again only to be knocked out by Jake's punch.

**Author's Note: Well the contest is over and the winner is OmegaStarShooter14. I also would have accepted zengods entry to but oh well. So congratulation and hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: So did any of you guys see the new spider man because I did and I though it was good, however there were some things they could have changed to make it better. But after watching the movie I decided to go home and write this chapter. Enjoy**

Chapter 11

After knocking the butler out Jake decided to stop what was happening in the lab. "Okay okay break it up you two." he said stretching his arms to separate them. "What the heck took you so long!" Finn whispered to Jake. "Relax buddy! Im here now aren't I?" he whispered back.

"So bubblegum I see you got that thing off Finn." "Um yeah it wasnt that hard" the princess reassured. "Well since you got it off him I think this calls for a tea party." Finn could only hit his face after hearing that. "Um okay!" "Hurray" Jake cheered as he jumped in the air. 'Why do I listen to this guy?' Finn thought.

Later

Everyone was sitting outside while PB was pouring the potion in Finn's tea. "I hope you guys enjoy this!" she said handing them there tea. "Thanks Princess" Jake said taking a sip. "Finn! Finnn! FIIINNNNNNNN!" yelled a purple monster. "I think she's looking for you." Jake said. "Do not tell her I here!" Finn pleaded "FINNN! I know your here somewhere I can smell you" "Do not make eye contact" he said quickly while getting under the table.

"Hey guuuuuuysss! Have you seen Finn? I know he's around here somewhere." "Ummm no we haven't seen him anywhere! We don't even know where he is." PB stated "Oh! Well ok! But if you see him tell me." "Dont worry LSP we will" Jake assured her "Well I guess Im going back to square one." she takes out Finn's shoe. "Umm why do you have Finn's shoe?" Jake asked. "So whenever I lose him I'll be able to find him." she takes a huge sniff at the shoe. "THAT WAY!" after that she floated away.

"Well that was disturbing." Jake stated. "We can't stay here we have to leave now!" Finn said quickly as he got back to his seat. "What? But you didn't drink your tea yet!" "Trust me princess! Im not safe here. We got to go." Finn said grabbing Jake try to leave. "STAY" she yelled standing up. "Go Jake! GOOO" Finn shouted and Jake was out.

"Did I miss him!" LSP said coming back seeing that Finn and Jake already left. "GLOB FUCKING DAMNIT!"

"See what I mean Jake! Everyones looking for me." "Ah come on Finn your just scared of LSP!" Jake said trying to reassure him. "NO I'M NOT...Okay maybe a little." they then heard a loud moan near by. "That sounds like Hot Dog Princess!" Jake said "Lets go" so they headed to the hot dog princess's kingdom. But little to their demise, they were about to see something that would shock them.

"Ooh yes keep shooting your sauce on me. Spray it all over my body." said the Hot Dog Princess who seemed to be enjoying herself. "Why does the princess want us to spray her with ketchup and mustard." stated one of the guards. "Less talking more spraying!" ordered the princess.

"What the heck are they doing" "Looks like there pouring sauce on her." That got everyone's attention. "This isn't what it looks like" said one of the guards staring at the heroes. But soon everyone was just staring at Finn with great incredulity.

_In Hot Dog Princess's mind_

**(Oh god I don't even want write down how she see Finn)**

_In the Guard's minds_

_They see Finn holding a hot dog and eating it. "Your all next"_

Back to reality

"I want you to pour your sauce on me Finn" The princess said randomly

**Author's Note: I was inspired to write the part with Hot Dog Princess after seeing that one image by QuesqiDellah. I find that persons shit hilarious. So check out that image on deviantart gallery/?offset=48#/d41dbfz**** yeah and maybe that persons other stuff to.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: So today is a very important day, where we go outside at night and watch fireworks because of one thing. To honor those men who defeated the aliens and saved the world. But enough about independence day on with the story.**

Chapter 12

"DON'T EAT US" said the guards running away. But the princess just came closer to Finn. "Take me now! Please do whatever you want with me Finn!" the princess said unzipping his pants. "Whoa whoa whoa back off princess he's not interested." Jake said pushing her away. "How dare you push a princess! Guards ATTACK." "Alright men listen up they harmed the princess and now we need to do what we do best!" said the leading guard "UNDERSTOOD! DON'T EAT US!" the guards said frightened. The princess could only hit herself "Why do I even keep them around?"

"Come on Jake we have to get out of here before things get even worse." after saying that they were off. "Now do you understand what happening Jake." "Okay Finn you were right something is happening to everyone when they see you." said Jake. "So how are we gonna get everyone back to normal?" "We need to go to the library there might be a book that knows how to fix this."

So they made it to the library and looked everywhere for a book about that potion. "Did you find anything Jake?" "Nothing yet" he responded. They checked every book so far they found nothing until. "Found it!" Jake shouted lifting the book up. "What does it say?" Jake flipped through pages until he found the one.

_"The Potion of Vengeful Desire is a potion that will make the one who drinks it become extremely attractive to anyone of the opposite sex. But will also cause anyone with the same sex as the one who drinks it to become so fixated on killing the person. Do not attempt to make this potion unless your the only one of your gender in a civilization of the opposite sex."_

"Oh Glob that's not good! Wait then why aren't you trying to kill me." Finn stated "I guess the potion doesn't effect dogs" "Well isn't there a cure" Finn said appalled. _"'Depending on how much the person consumes the only known cure is to wait until it wears off.'_ Okay Finn how much did you drink." Jake said with intent "Umm a whole glass...Well"

"It doesn't say how long it will last!" Jake said "You mean I might be stuck like this forever!" he shouted "Get a hold of yourself man. There gotta be someone who knows how to cure you! And we're gonna find that person even if it kills me!" Jake said trying to calm him down. "You mean it" "We'll check everywhere and everyone in ooo if we have to." And so Finn and Jake set off on their quest to find a cure.

**Author's Note: This chapter is mostly here to explain the situation Finn is in. It doesn't really have that feeling of excitement to it like my other chapters, but believe me the next chapter will be better I promise.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: So getting this chapter up today was really hard for me. Do you guys hate it when you start getting sick and get writers block at the same time. Well that's what I got and its a bitch. But this chapter is out now so enjoy. Also I don't think I'll be able post new chapters daily anymore until I get better.**

Chapter 13

So we find our 2 adventurers at a witch's garden hoping that she knows how to cure Finn. They see the witch admiring her donuts. "Hey witch!" Jake blurted out. "YOU! So you decided to come back to eat more of my precious donuts." "Im not here to eat your donuts you old witch. Im here for information, what do you know about the potion of Vengeful Desire"

"That it makes anyone who drinks it become the most hated person of its own kind! Why?" the witch replied. "Because Finn drank it and we need a cure! So you bett-" she couldn't pay attention to what he was saying do to the sight of the boy.

_In the Witch's Mind_

_She sees Finn as a giant donut._ **(yeah she's got that big of a fetish for donuts)**

Back to reality

"Are you even listening to me you old witch?" Jake said choleric "No I stopped paying attention to you and started paying attention to him." she points her Cain at Finn. "I wanna get me some of that." "Oh no not her to"

"Razzmafo" Finn disappears and reappears closer to the witch. "I think I'll take this boy as payment for giving back your powers!" she said grabbing Finn "What! Jake you told me you got your powers back in a mud puddle!" "LIES" the witch yelled

Meanwhile

An emergency royal meeting was called and all of the royals arrived. "What's your emergency Lumpy Space Princess all of the people of meeting are here ready to help" said Space Angel Princess. "Alright listen up we got someone running around freely ruining all of ooo." "rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble" everyone in the meeting said. "Who's the one doing this LSP?" asked Wildberry Princess "Alright you all better listen closely cause this news is gonna shock you. Its so lumping unbelievable that-"

"Just tell us already." said Marceline "Alright fine! The person running around freely is none other then Finn the human!" "LSP are you fucking kidding me?" asked breakfast princess. "This isn't something to joke about! I mean have you seen him lately his sexy body is running around untamed. Its just evil!" after saying that almost all of the royals left. "Hey where are you all going?" "We're going back to are homes."

"You all can't leave we need to capture him!" LSP said trying to make them stay. "Don't call this meeting again unless its a real emergency." Princess Princess Princess said with each head. "But this is an real emergency." but it was to late everyone was gone except Engagement Ring Princess, Hot Dog Princess, Purple Princess, **(Okay this is taking to long every royal who saw Finn**).

"You mean you all going to follow my plan to capture him" LSP could only smile with a tear forming. "No we wont follow your plan because your plans suck!" Marceline said not caring how she felt. "However we do want to capture him" PB confirmed "So what plan to catch sexy man?" Jungle Princess asked "I say we break his legs so he wont run away." Muscle Princess suggested.

"I don't want anyone to hurt him" Flame Princess said with care. "We're gonna have to do things we're not proud of" Turtle Princess said "Hey what do you have behind your back." hot dog princess asked. "Um nothing!" after saying that a bunch of princesses grabbed her to see what she had. "So you've been keeping Finn's Hat! What kind of desperate person would- GIVE ME THAT HAT" said LSP

Then Marceline turned into a tentacle monster and grabbed everyone. "ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" that got everyone quiet and then Marceline turned back to normal. "Look I got a plan to catch him, but I need you all to call it a truce for now. This plan we'll be all for nothing if your all trying to kill each other. Now listen up-"

**Author's Note: I am so sorry it took so long. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible. Again so sorry.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I'm back everybody and I'm ready to write more to this story. After these past few days I was basically struggle figuring out how to write this chapter. I also notice that some of my earlier chapters we're not my best, but you know sometimes you have your good days and bad days. But enough of my constant talking on with the story.**

Chapter 14

"You know what! I think I might get married after all." the witch said "Im. Not. INTERESTED!" Finn said kicking her cain away. "Hey!" "Jake lets get out of here!" Finn insisted. So Jake grabbed him and he stretched away. "HEY! Give me back my man you mutt!" "Bite my fuzzy yellow ass!" Jake said as he stretched away.

"Well she was no help!" Jake muttered "Um Jake maybe we should just wait until it wears off." Finn suggested. "No way bro! We're gonna find that cure and everything gonna go back to normal." "Okay if you say so! So where are we gonna go now?" Finn asked. "There's only one person that could possibly know that potion better than anyone. Hold Finn we're going to the Wizard Village!"

So they set off to the village where they learned magic and saved a bunch of wizards from a meteor. As they arrived to the village they tried their best not to be noticed. "Okay Finn here's the plan! You wait out here and I'll go in the village to get some information!" Jake said "Just don't take to long." Finn said getting comfortable.

So Jake headed inside the grandhall to find BUFO training other wizards. "Hey BUFO!" the frog with a bunch of tadpoles inside turned around to see the dog. "So you have returned! I knew you would." "Yeah yeah listen I was wondering if you knew about the potion of Vengeful Desire.

"The potion of Vengeful Desire! Now that is a name I haven't heard in a long time!" BUFO stated "Well I was wondering! Is their was cure for it cause I need it." "No!" The frog said making Jake really depressed but the frog thought for a minute "wait...yes!" "REALLY!" the dog shrieked with glee.

"Yeah here you go." he then took a bottle out of his robe and gave it to him. "All you need to do is drink this and-" "Yeah yeah! Drink it! Be cured! Thanks!" the dog said interrupting him. He then ran out of the village to find Finn. "Finn buddy I got the cure come out" but the human was no where in sight. "Finn?" there was long silence "FIIINNNNNNNNN!"

A few seconds ago

We find Finn waiting outside bored. While his guard was down a hand grabbed him. "AHHH!" Finn screamed. "What's wrong" a girl asked. Finn could only pant after being scared to death. "Geez Flame Princess don't sneak up on me like that." Finn insisted. "Sorry Finn!" she said like she did something wrong. "Are you ok?" "Finn could you follow me for a second" the princess requested. "Um sure!"

So Finn left the village and followed the princess of flames not know what will happen. 'What's wrong with FP? Its like she just did something she regrets. I dont even know why I'm following her what is she up to?' Finn wondered. But suddenly the princess stopped and could only look down. "Is something wrong?" Finn asked hoping he could help. "I just can't do this!" she said turning to him. "Finn you have to turn back!"

"What are you talking about?" "You can't follow me! You have to go back" the princess stated trying to make him leave. "Why?" "Trust me Finn you don't want what's gonna happen to you if you keep follow me! Now go!" the princess said trying to push him away. "But Flame Princess" "GO!" she yelled pushing him to ground while burning him.

"Oh my glob Finn I'm so sorry I-" but before explaining herself he was already running back to the village. "Finn" was all she could say before she was ambushed by all the other princess and Marceline. "Why did you do that you screwed up my whole plan!" Marceline said outraged. "He doesn't deserve what you were all gonna do to him." Flame Princess said withstanding the queen.

"Well we can't just stand here and let him get away! GET HIM" LSP shouted heading towards the village but was blocked by the now transformed Flame Princess. "If you want him! Your gonna have to go through me."

**Author's Note: So Jake found the cure, Flame Princess screwed up the plan, and everyone's wondering where Finn is now. So what will happen next find out on the final chapter of this story.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Well this is it you made it to the final chapter of this story. But before you read the conclusion to this story, I just want to thank everyone who's read my story and enjoyed it means a lot to me. Seriously it because of you guys I decided to make this into a whole story. Even though this was my first story I posted here you all made it really special to me. Thanks everyone and enjoy the conclusion you all deserve it.**

Chapter 15

We find Jake panicking outside the village searching for Finn. "Finn! Finn! Oh no I hope someone didn't kidnap him" he then started sniffing the area hoping to get Finn's scent. "That way!" he then started running towards Finn's trail only to crash into the person he's looking for.

"FINN!" Jake yelled as he embraced him for a hug. "Okay that enough Jake! Really that enough! JAKE!" after a long struggle Finn was finally able to get Jake to let go. "Where we're you man? You had me worried sick." "I was following Flame Princess!" "Urg again with the Flame Princess! What is it about her that makes her the only girl in your world?" he said frustrated

"Jake she not that bad!" "Not so bad! Finn she burned our home and the goblin kingdom" "Why can't you just be happy that I like this girl?" "Because that girl is evil and it was mistake to try and find you a different girl." "No man your wrong about her! She saved me from something I don't what it was but she saved me from it!" "Look Finn she doesn't really like you! ITS JUST THAT POTION!"

That made things quiet. Finn could only glare at him before running off. "Finn wait" Jake tried to go after him but the human boy was to fast. Finn ran as far as he could away from Jake until he reached a lake. All he could do was sit down and just stare at his reflection in water.

'Jakes wrong she doesn't like me just because of the potion. Right?' he thought for a minute until he saw a yellow dogs reflection from the water. "pant pant pant look Finn I'm sorry I said that I didn't mean to!" the human didn't give him a response "Look Im happy that you found someone else you like! Its just that me and her got off at a bad start. So please I hope you can forgive me"

"Do you really think she just likes me because of that potion!" "Of course not buddy! I've seen the way she looked at you before you drank it. She totally digs you!" "You mean it?" "Of coarse!" Finn could only smile after hearing that.

"Any way I got the cure!" "You did!" "Yep its right here!" he takes out a bottle with the cure. "AH YEAAHHH" he shouted as he grabbed it and drank it all in one gulp. "Well do you feel any different?" the dog asked "No!" then suddenly the hero found himself caught in a net."We got him now!" LSP yelled in victory.

But as soon as everyone saw the boy in the net they turned back to normal. "Wait why did we tie him in a net again." PB wondered. "You know what I don't even remember myself!" the vampire queen responded. "Well now I feel bad that we're doing this!" Engagement Ring Princess said. The other princess sadly agreed. They cut Finn free from the net and as soon as they apologized they headed home.

However the hero noticed that there was one princess unconscious. "FLAME PRINCESS" Finn shouted running towards the unconscious princess. "Flame Princess! Speak to me!" but their was no response and Finn clenched his fists thinking the worst has happened. "No! No! NO! NO NO NO NO NO! I should have stayed!" he bellowed in pain. "I'm sorry Finn" was all Jake could say.

The yellow furry could see tears coming down the humans face. "I could have protected her! She wouldn't have died if I just stayed their!" "Finn its not your fault!" "IT IS ALL MY FAULT!" he yelled at his brother. Finn set her down gently and then covered her face. "Come on Finn lets go home." "I'll be right behind you I just need a minute alone." He stayed with her for a minute until he had to face facts. "Goodbye Flame Princess" he said about to take his leave until she saw her awaken.

"Finn?" she said weakly "FLAME PRINCESS!" he said hugging her. They hugged for a while until he asked a question that was on his mind. "Flame Princess did you mean what you said when you told me you defy the elements for me?" after hearing that she could only smile and say one word "Yes"

_And so everything was back to normal well almost but you get the point._

_But what happened to everyone else you ask well as for Finn and the Flame Princess they decided to go out after all._

_PB was jealous of this and poured water on the Flame Princess_

_Marceline still owns Finn due to that mark she put on him and she makes him do a lot of embarrassing thing for her amusement._

_Every princess in ooo still has a crush on Finn and get kidnapped on purpose so he could show up._

_The Ice King stayed exactly the same with no changes once so ever._

_Tree trunks was not in this story _**(I wish she was)**

_BMO was finally played by Finn then later went to the finals with the soccer team but lost._

_Jake and Lady Rainicorn are still going out._

Jake and Lady are about to embrace for a kiss until "Hey Jake have you seen my shoe" Finn asked. "Hey Finnnn how's it going" a purple cloud asked "Oh hey LSP its fine." "Great! Here's a gift!" she hands Finn a gift. Finn could only stare at her because she doing the same thing again. "GIVE ME THAT!" she yanks the gift back and opens it "Gasp oh my glob friendship rings" she shows Finn the rings and put one on his finger only this time she grabs him and takes him away. "JAKE HELP!" Finn pleaded "Your on your own Finn! Now where were we?"

_I guess LSP is still affected by the potion._

**Author's Note: Once again thank you and I hope you enjoyed reading this story. Also the person who wrote the best name of the potion was Spadekun. Out of all the names that everyone posted I liked yours the most and as I said before I'll write a one-shot about anything you want. Aside from that I already have plans for another fanfiction which will be out really soon. Okay since I'm in a good mood I guess I can show you guys the alternate ending to this story.**

Alternate Ending

'Jakes wrong she doesn't like me just because of the potion. Right?' he thought for a moment 'Oh my glob Jakes right she doesn't really like for me! Its because of that potion.' he then decides to take out his sword and was about to impale himself. 'I don't want to live in a world where your liked just because of a potion!' he lifts his sword "Goodbye cruel world!" after saying that everything just went black.

"pant pant pant Finn I- gasp" Jake could only look in horror to see that his brother has performed suicide.

The funeral was a day after that! It was very depressing one. Everyone in ooo was their. Even some villains he's faced in the past were their. As everyone said their final goodbyes they put Finns coffin in the hole. "NOOOOO you can't die on me Finn I wont let you." LSP shouted as she jumped in the hole. Well since nobody really cared for LSP they just buried her with him.

"This is all my fault! If I didn't argue about Flame Princess he would of still been alive." Jake said dispirited "아무 제이크 당신 잘못이 아니었어요." Lady said trying to comfort him. PB regretted not having a chance to have sex with him.

Hot Dog Princess was crying uncontrollably "Why! Why! Why! Why isn't their mustard on my Food." "Him do good snu snu" Jungle Princess said dolefully "Ehhhh" is all Marceline could say.

Before anyone could leave Jake got up and gave out a speech. "Fellow people of ooo as you know someone really important to all of us has died. Finn wasn't just a human boy he was a friend, a hero, and brother. Even though he was the last human in ooo he always told me 'there are other humans out their and I'm gonna find them'. As I saw my brother lay dead near the lake it left me devastated beyond belief. Even though he's gone he has effected all of us over the years and I'm sure he will be an influence to many other people in the future. So on this day forth I am forever retiring from adventuring."

He left after that! Not turning back.

**Author's Note: There you go. I know this ending was sad but what are you gonna do.**

**Oh your still here well since your here I might as well tell you some deleted scenes in this story.**

**1. Originally PB was gonna have sex with Finn but that didn't work out at the time.**

**2. There was gonna be a scene that involved Tree trunks. (I wish she was involved in this)**

**3. Originally Finn was gonna hide from LSP underground and accidentally run into Susan Strong but that would have had just been 2 or 3 chapters of Finn suffering and trying to escape from Susan.**

**4. I was acually gonna try and write down Jake and Lady Raincorn's day but that didn't turn out well.**

**5. Originally Jake would have lost control and accidentally lead Finn to the breakfast kingdom so Jake could try to eat a giant piece of bacon, while Breakfast Princess and Toast Princess would see Finn and try to capture him.**

**6. During the emergency meeting Finn and Jake would of accidentally interrupt it and every royal in ooo would of seen Finn but I couldn't put that together do to my writers block.**

**7. I don't why I didn't put this up in the first place but their was gonna be a scene where Finn would find LSP building a shrine of himself.**

**Well that all the deleted scenes I could have thought of hoped you enjoyed that goodbye!**

**If your still here I don't know what else to write down. Ummmm well I don't know if I should do this but here's how every other girl in ooo would have seen Finn.**

_In Ghost Princess's Mind_

_She sees him the same but in a ghost form_

_In Princess Princess Princess's Mind_

_Well theirs five heads so uh I don't know 5 different personalities_

_In Raggedy Princess's Mind_

_She sees him as a doll _**(For some reason)**

_In Skeleton Princess's Mind_

_She sees him as Skeleton Elvis_

_In Bee Princess's Mind_

_She sees him in a bee suit_

_In Lady Rainicorn's Mind_

_She sees his head on Jakes body _**(yeah I don't know why either)**

_In Tree Trunk's Mind_

_She sees him as an apple_

_In Embryo Princess's Mind_

_She sees him in a bubble_

_In Susan Strong's Mind_

_She sees him as candy_

_In Peanut Princess's Mind_

_She sees him as a peanut_

_In Old Lady Princess's Mind_

_She sees him wearing a crown_

_In Dutchess of Nut's Mind_

_She sees him as someone more attractive then the Duke of Nuts_

_In Elbow Princess's Mind_

_She sees him with an elbow for a head_

_In Laurel Princess's Mind_

_She sees him eating a pumpkin_

_In Lizard Princess's Mind_

_A reptile_

_In Mini Queen's Mind_

_The same but smaller_

_In Breakfast Princess's Mind_

_She sees him exactly the same except he's a different gender _**(so basically she sees him as Fionna I don't why but for some reason I see Breakfast Princess as a lesbian)**

_In Toast Princess's Mind_

_What any little girl would find attractive_

_In Wildberry Princess's Mind_

_Someone eating berries_

_In Hudson Abadeer's Mind _**(okay I know he not a girl I'm just doing this one for fun)**

_He sees him as Gunter._

_In Turtle Princess's Mind_

_The same but without a shirt_

_In Purple Princess's Mind_

_She sees him the same but purple_

_In Slime Princess's Mind_

_A giant slime_

_In Emerald Princess's Mind_

_The same but in an emerald form_

_In Space Angel Princess's Mind_

_The same but wearing a helmet and having a halo_

_In Gunter's Mind_

_The penguin guy from yugioh abridged_

**Hope your happy if not well Im sorry I wasted you time.**

**Really your still reading this okay here's one more alternate ending.**

Alternate ending 2

"Finn?" she said weakly "FLAME PRINCESS!" he said hugging her. They hugged for a while until he asked a question that was on his mind. "Flame Princess did you mean what you said when you told me you defy the elements for me?" after hearing that she could only frown "I'm sorry Finn we just can't be together it will never work. Also I'm in love with the Ice King." "What?" "Yeah he so attractive and I-"

"Want to do things that will completely defy logic when I'm older. The End! So Gunter what do you think of my new fanfiction." The Ice King asked. "Qwek" "What do mean not enough romance!"

**Author's Note: Well that's the last thing I'm writing down here hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
